Commercial refrigerators have had the same design and construction for many years. Commercial refrigerators are typically large heavy boxes that have failed to keep up with design trends and consumer expectations. Because of the large size, commercial refrigerators are often under-utilized and only partially filled. The walls of commercial refrigerators are generally formed from two thin steel plates with insulating polyurethane foam injected between them. This construction makes the commercial refrigerators heavy, time-consuming to build, and difficult to recycle. Additionally, many of the commercial refrigerators have negative impacts to the environment because of the type of refrigerant and compressor used.